100 Japanese respected by the world
is a list of 100 prominent Japanese people published annually by the Japanese edition of Newsweek. The list contains both living and dead people, fictional characters such as Doraemon and Godzilla and a racehorse. 2005 * Yoshizawa Akira, original origami creator * Ushio Amagatsu, director of Sankai Juku * Isao Aoki, golfer * Nobuyoshi Araki, photographer * Madama Butterfly, geisha in an opera * Mitsuko Coudenhove, wife of Heinrich Coudenhove-Kalergi * Doraemon, anime character * Eiko and Koma, dancer * Leo Esaki, physicist * Leonard Eto, wadaiko performer * Takahisa Fujinami, motorcycle trials rider * Kinji Fukasaku, film director * Godzilla * Sesshu Hayakawa, first Japanese Hollywood star * Hiromix, photographer * Tokugawa Ieyasu, founder of the Tokugawa shogunate * Daisuke Inoue, inventor of karaoke * Kaio, sumo wrestler * Yuriko Kajiya, ballerina * Mayuko Kamio, violist * Yutaka Katayama, first president of America Nissan * Hokusai Katsushika, painter * Natsuo Kirino, novelist * Kitaro, composer * Kobori * Junichiro Koizumi, then prime minister of Japan * Yakumo Koizumi, writer * Masayuki Komatsu, agronomist * Michiko Koshino, fashion designer * Mamoru Kotake, president of a manufacturer of croquette * Koxinga, military leader of the Chinese dynasty Ming * DJ Krush, DJ, producer * Aki Kuroda, artist * Haruhiko Kuroda, president of Asia Development Bank * John Manjiro, translator and teacher * Yoshihide Matsumura, counterfeit detector * Koichiro Matsuura, director general of UNESCO * Toshiro Mifune, actor * Atsuko Miyaji, cryptologist * Amon Miyamoto, stage director * Hayao Miyazaki, animator * Michio Morishima, economist * Chiaki Mukai, astronaut * Masanori Murakami, first Japanese major league player * Lady Murasaki, writer, poet * NIGO, designer * Ikuo Nakamura, photographer * Ganjiro Nakamura, kabuki actor * Hideo Nakata, film director * Takeshi Nakatani * Keiji Nakazawa, mangaka * Tomohiro Nishikado, game creator * Keiji Nishioka, instructor of agricultural technologies * Takako Nishizaki, violist * Suwa Nobuhiko, film director * Yuta Tabuse, first Japanese NBA player * Hideyo Noguchi, medical researcher, bacteriologist * Takayuki Noguchi, humanitarianist * Eiji Oe, conductor * Issei Ogata, actor * Masao Ogura, former chief executive of Yamato Transport * Akihiko Okamura, photographer * Shinji Ono, footballer * Rainstick Orchestra, band * Yasujiro Ozu, film director * Puffy, pop duo * Sen no Rikyu, tea practitioner * Ruson Sukezaemon, trader of the Sengoku period * Anna Saeki, Tango singer * Ryoma Sakamoto, samurai of the Tosa domain * Hatsue Sato, chief * Takuma Sato, F1-driver * Kazuyo Sejima, architect * Toko Shinoda, painter * Kenzo Suzuki, wrestler * Muneo Suzuki, member of the Diet (parliament) * Yu Suzuki, game creator * Shinichi Suzuki, violin educator * Kenzo Takada, fashion designer * Kazuki Takahashi, mangaka * Tomoko Takahashi, artist * Hisao Takashi, repairer of wall painting * Nobukazu Takemura, DJ, composer, mucisian * Yoshio Taniguchi, architect * Akira Toriyama, mangaka * Ayako Uehara, pianist * Yoshiho Umeda, * Tetsuya Wakuda, owner chief of restaurant Tetsuyazu * Sadao Watanabe, jazz musician * Junichi Watanabe, author * Hiro Yamagata, painter * Isoroku Yamamoto, Commander-in-Chief of the Combined Fleet * Iwao Yamawaki, architect * Munayoshi Yanagi * Munetaka Yokota, pipe organ builder * Tateru Yoshino, French chef * Uesugi Yozan, feudal lord of Yonezawa domain 2007 * Takeo Okamoto, sculptor * Toshiko Akiyoshi, jazz pianist * Nobuo Uematsu, game music composer * SINCO, creator of FleeceDog * Kouichi Honda, Arabian calligrapher * Aoki Sadaharu, pâtissier * Shigeaki Aso, glove designer * Shark, a protagonist of the 2004 film Bondi Tsunami * Domo, NHK character * Akio Kanei, president of Fujimegane * Marie Okabe, second spokeswoman for United Nations Secretary-General * Yosuke Daichi, air guitarist * Shunpei Kobe, veterinarian * Yuki Okayama, soprano singer * Tetsuya Yamashita, garson * Mayuko Fujiki, couch for the Spanish national synchronize swimming team * Kuheiji Kuno, a manufacturer of a local sake * Gamarjobat, pantomime group * Tsunemi Kubodera, marine zoologist * Aya Uekawa, artist * Yuki Atae, doll creator * Fumiyuki Beppu, road racer * Delta Blues, Pop Rock, racehorse * DJ Scotch Egg, techno artists * Shuichi Endo, cameraman * Dai Fujikura, composer * Shunsuke Fujisawa, NPO Tanzania Polepole Club * Keiko Fukuda, judoka * Takumi Gima, winner of the teen division of the world championship for whistling * Takahiro Hamaguchi, watchmaker * Magoichi Hasebe, builder of optical equipments * Masaaki Hatsumi, martial artist * Yukichi Hattori, ballet dancer * Taizo Hirabayashi, rugby referee * Joji Hirota, musician * Miyuki Kobayashi, biathlete, and Takuji, Kobayashi, coach and guide * Isezaki Kenji, professor at Tokyo University of Foreign Studies * Masayo Ishigure, koto and shamisen performer * Toyoo Ito, architect * Yuko Sumida Jackson, dancer * Akira Jinbo, drummer * Kage, illustrator of satirical portraits * Megumi Kanda, trombone performer * Hisatoyo Kato, who contributed to the development of digitalization of medical X-ray image processing * Kenji Kato, executive concierge for Capitol Tokyu Hotel References Category:Lists of Japanese people